


Цикл подсолнечника

by rwhe



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Chronic Illness, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwhe/pseuds/rwhe
Summary: Между цветочным магазином и магазином табака — какая-то пара метров, а между их хозяевами — боль, обида и сожаления, длиною в целую жизнь.





	Цикл подсолнечника

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cycle of the Sunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903621) by [NotThatIWillEverWriteIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatIWillEverWriteIt/pseuds/NotThatIWillEverWriteIt). 



Пока они ждали, когда краска для волос сделает свое дело, Веики начала делиться смущающими Шаня до ужаса детскими фотографиями с Цзянь И — это был ему намек вынести мусор. Гулко грохнула в тишине переулка крышка мусорного бака, отразившись эхом от стен чужих домов, и подуло от моря соленым, ласкающим загорелую кожу бризом. Очередное знойное лето подходило к концу, а вот-вот готовую обнажить кроны осень можно было почувствовать в воздухе даже сквозь с каждым разом все сильнее густеющие, но до сих пор теплые ночи.  
  
Необходимость каждый месяц посещать салон по уходу за волосами раздражала Шаня, но у Цзянь И никогда не отнимало много времени рассмешить Веики до мокрых от слез ресниц. Как было бы хорошо, подумалось Шаню, если бы у него получилось, даже на одну только ночь, увести ее от забот.  
  
Шань развернулся уходить, но вдруг проблеск тусклого света засиял через улицу. То горел фонарь на крыльце табачного магазина, и кто-то сидел под ним на стуле, на котором обычно старик-владелец дремал днями напролет.  
  
С нарастающей тревогой Шань шагнул в тень и двинулся к пересечению главной улицы и проулка. Было сложно разглядеть лицо незнакомца, но Шань уже точно знал, кто это был, когда слабый накал лампочки осветил тлеющую сигарету и черные волосы. Губы его сжались в мрачную, упрямую линию, и он вышел из тени.  
  
«Незнакомец» был без рубашки; заслышав поблизости шаркающие по булыжникам шаги, он поднял голову. Шань остановился напротив крыльца, и какое-то время они молча друг на друга смотрели. Только о стекло фонаря бестолково бились мошки, наполняя тишину мирным стуком.  
  
Правый глаз Хэ Тяня болезненно опух, а тело было покрыто отвратительными синяками. Он неумело обмотал свой пояс марлей, и казалось, что его ребра были сломаны — настолько сдержанно Тянь затягивался сигаретой. Порезы и ссадины придавали его татуировке на плече насыщенные цвета: свирепый, огнедышащий дракон выглядел совсем как настоящий.  
  
Шань резанул взглядом по груди, там, где была видна еще одна татуировка: свежая, гораздо меньше дракона.  
  
— Ну конечно, они оставили на тебе номер.  
  
Очень аккуратно Тянь поерзал на стуле и с гримасой прислонился спиной к каменной стене.  
  
— Могло быть куда хуже.  
  
— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?  
  
— Я купил это место.  
  
Шань прищурился и с недоверием огляделся вокруг:  
  
— Что случилось со стариком?  
  
— Не волнуйся, я о нем позаботился. Он немало получил за эту лачугу, чтобы оплатить свой досрочный отпуск. К тому же, — Тянь кивнул на картонную коробку у своих ног, — я обещал ему забрать нахлебника, которого он нашел.  
  
Шань осторожно заглянул в коробку и обнаружил там укутанного в одеяло щенка с золотисто-коричневым окрасом шерсти. Его глаза были сощурены так сильно, что едва можно было разглядеть цвет радужки, а все маленькое тело дрожало под тяжестью одеяла, изо всех сил стараясь приподнять головку.  
  
— Какие-то ублюдки оставили его помирать у канавы.  
  
Шань присел и опустил руку в коробку, чтобы погладить щенка; щенок начал бессознательно лизать его пальцы.  
  
— Зачем вернулся?  
  
— Я ушел.  
  
— Вот так просто?  
  
— _Выглядит_ ли это «вот так просто»?  
  
— И ты пришел сюда? Чего ради?  
  
— Я говорил тебе, что вернусь.  
  
С бережностью Шань завернул щенка в одеяло так, чтобы ему было уютней. В ночной тиши шаркнули об асфальт подошвы шлепанец, когда Шань встал, возвышаясь над Тянем.  
  
— Для тебя здесь ничего нет, — сказал он и посмотрел сверху вниз на потрепанное дракой лицо.  
  
Когда Тянь не поддался на его провокацию, не поднялся за ним следом, а только продолжил курить, Шаню сжало тисками грудь.  
  
— Если ты за прощением, то ты пришел не по тому адресу. Я тебя _никогда_ не прощу. Ты действительно верил, что после ухода из семейного бизнеса все наладится? Тогда ты сумасшедший куда больше, чем я думал. Все это говно будет на твоей совести до конца твоей жалкой жизни, и это единственная расплата, которой я буду доволен.  
  
Темно-серые глаза сузились, но остались неподвижны под пронизывающим взглядом Шаня.  
  
— Что бы они ни забрали, я верну тебе все.  
  
Шань зло глумился:  
  
— Для этого ты опоздал примерно на целую жизнь.  
  
Тянь снова не отвечал и тихо смотрел на Шаня; тогда Шань развернулся на каблуках и ушел. Спотыкаясь, почти ослепший от чувств, для которых у него не было имен, он пересек улицу. Добравшись, наконец, до теней, Шань спрятался в них и ударился всем телом в стену. Он прижал руку к холодной каменной поверхности с такой силой, что шероховатости грозились проткнуть мягкую плоть его ладони.  
  
— А вот и ты! — чуть не врезался Цзянь И в Шаня, когда тот открывал переднюю дверь. — Твоя ма уже готова была отправить меня искать тебя.  
  
Благодарный за темноту прихожей и тот факт, что Цзянь И был идиотом, Шань прошел мимо него и бросил шлепки в угол, где громоздилась куча обуви. В доме пахло острой краской для волос, сладким шампунем и горячим воздухом из фена.  
  
— Ты закончил?  
  
— Ага, — он запустил ладонь в волосы Шаня, прочесав их ему ото лба до затылка. — Хочешь, я очень быстро подравняю тебе кончики? Снова выглядишь неухоженно.  
  
Шань шлепнул Цзянь И по руке.  
  
— Она тебе уже заплатила?  
  
— Пообещала оставшиеся подсолнухи. Поэтому дай мне знать, когда распродажи закончатся, ладненько?  
  
Шань замычал в знак согласия и облокотился плечом на дверной косяк, наблюдая, как Цзянь И складывает свои наборы для покраски и стрижки.  
  
— Тебя подбросить до дома?  
  
— Не, Сиси ждет меня на автобусной остановке.  
  
Такого неопрятного и грязного ублюдка, каковым Цзянь И являлся, неожиданно приятно было видеть ухаживающим за своими инструментами. Он тщательно высушивал мокрые после мытья ножницы, расчески, шпильки, толстые кисти и пластиковые стаканчики, с педантичной точностью распределял их по своим местам, футлярам и застежкам. Наблюдать за этой работой было по-странному умиротворяюще; Шань смотрел на Цзянь И сытым, довольным, загипнотизированным взглядом.  
  
— Эй, — сказал он, и Цзянь И вскинул голову, оторвавшись от своего дела, — хочешь работу, помимо стрижки волос?


End file.
